A Hobbit Love Story All Chapters
by jellybean12308
Summary: Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam all fall in love...AWW! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is the disclaimer page for " A Hobbit Love Story".   
  
It was written by Courtney and Steph, but Steph hasn't had a   
  
chance to finish it...and she go some of the names mixed up...  
  
Ivy Knottwise: We would like to thank our first reviewer, mIsUnDeRsToOdGnOmE!  
  
Azaelia, Pippin & Frodo: YAY!  
  
Now children, this is a story meant for people who understand romance...If your   
  
under 13, or rather immature, we suggest you leave the room...  
  
Thank you very much!Since we now have "mature, old enough to understand  
  
romance, very INSANE" type people here, i say- "on with the disclaimer!"   
  
The story " A Hobbit Love story" was written by   
  
Azaelia Gamgee Took Of Bywater,   
  
and   
  
Ivy Knottwise of Michael.   
  
This story is about 4 Hobbits falling in love (pretty much)   
  
with 4 girly hobbits. This story is humorus, and romantic, in some sense...  
  
After a long healthy relationship of 3 years the 4 couples all adopt. Then out   
  
of the blue their children are stolen by an Evil Force. The evil force was  
  
once a friend. The 8 hobbits try to go after their new nemisis,  
  
but with some difficulty. Read to find out more!!!!!!!! 


	2. Marry me!

Ivy: *Kisses Pippin for the second time*  
  
Pippin: Mommy! I think she's gonna kill me soon! Oh god...help me!  
  
Frodo: Hey, you dont want her, I'll take her! *Swings Ivy into arms*  
  
Ivy:Noooo! I want Pip!*Kicks Frodo and runs to Pippin*  
  
Frodo:*Says under his breath to Pippin* Frisky one isn't she... * To Ivy*  
  
But...But...*Beautiful innocent eyes turn an even more beautiful shade of   
  
blue* Wait! Pu-lease!!   
  
Pippin: *To Steph* Ok, ok...I'll...I'll marry you! Just let me breath!  
  
Ivy: Okie Dokie!Oh Frodo! Don't you go giving me those puppy eyes! Your   
  
still a special hobbit! * Lets go of Pippin*  
  
*Frodo goes off to find Azaelia, Merry joins Pippin and Ivy*  
  
Merry: *Hearty giggle* Pippin and Ivy! Sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-.   
  
*Ivy once again kisses Pippin* "First comes love, then comes marrage,  
  
then comes baby hobbit in a baby carrage!  
  
Ivy: *nods a little in agreement* Maybe...But Merry, don't get your hopes up  
  
on becoming the uncle or godfather!Where'd Azaelia run off to?  
  
Merry: I thought I saw Frodo pull her behind that wall over there. *Points to Wall on his right*  
  
*Both Frodo and Azaelia emerge from wall looking rather disheveled*  
  
Azaelia: Yeah? I thought i heard my name...  
  
Frodo: Ok then...We'll just be on out way...* wraps arm around Azaelia's  
  
shoulders*   
  
Azaelia: Oh yeah, one more thing...It's not going to be a single wedding...  
  
Ivy: *Looking quite shocked* We thought you were off with Sam, not Frodo...  
  
Azaelia: Uh- NO! Sam and I tried going out, but it just didn't work...* Goes   
  
over to Ivy and whispers* He likes to go a little to fast...we went for a   
  
stroll one night and he tried to grab my butt to help me up when I fell...   
  
*To Merry, Pippin, Steph, and Frodo* I am SOOO with Frodo!  
  
  
  
*Sam enters* * All but Sam grin Evily*  
  
Ivy: Sam! Shame on you!  
  
Sam: What! Did I miss something?   
  
Azaelia: Hullo SAMWISE! I hope youv'e gotten your act pulled together! *Pecks  
  
Frodo on the cheek*  
  
Ivy: *In between kissing Pippin* We thought you might like to know -------  
  
that Pippin-----and I ---are, oh ----getting married, and-----  
  
so are Frodo-----------------------------------------------------  
  
and Azaelia.------Oh Pippin, I love---you!!!!  
  
*Sam faints with a large THUD* *All but the passed out Sam laugh*  
  
Azaelia: *To Ivy* We both got lucky...I get to marry the perfect hobbit for me, and   
  
he's got the most wonderful, beautiful eyes ever!  
  
Ivy: Yep! And I get to marry Pippin!  
  
Azaelia: And I get to marry Frodo!  
  
Ivy: Yep! And I get to marry Pippin!  
  
Pippin: I love you Ivy!!!!!!! 


	3. The Double Wedding

The Double Wedding  
  
(The wedding song is being played) Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun, Here come the brideS, all dressed in white...  
  
Hobbit priest: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to unite two, i mean four hobbits blah blah blah...(continues on with the speech thing). If anyone has any reason why these couples should not marry, speak now or forever hold you peace.  
  
*Merry and Sam show up yelling at the top of their lungs in unison*: Noo! You can't get married!  
  
Sam: Azaelia! Marry me instead!  
  
Merry: Ivy! Marry me instead!  
  
Ivy and Azaelia *at the same time*: SECURITY!  
  
*Security guards come and drag Merry and Sam away by their hairy feet*  
  
Frodo: Please continue...EXUSE ME! PLEASE CONTINUE!  
  
Priest Guy: *Snickering* Yes yes...hee hee...we shall, just give me a moment...*Snickers, giggles, and laughs on*  
  
Ivy: I wanna get married, and I wanna get married now! *Scowls at priest*  
  
Priest guy: You may now kiss the bride- brideS...I now pronounce you husband and husband and wife and wife. I mean husband and wife and husband and wife...hee hee...  
  
*Azaelia and Frodo are first to go down the isle, then they are followed by Ivy and Pippin*  
  
Azaelia *to Ivy*: Which part of the limo do you want?  
  
Ivy: Um...well, lets not let the guys decide for once. How about...hmm...you and I can sit on the backside-you know- facing the front windshield, and Pippy and Frodo can sit next to each other on the other side...That way we can pull off the part of our dresses that make us look like puffed up marshmallows...  
  
Azaelia: Uh- ok! (*Thinking* Um...maybe I shouldn't have asked that question, because I missed half of what she said... uh, I'll just sit with her...)  
  
Pippin: Shall we stop by Ethan's house to tell him the great news?  
  
Frodo: Oh ya, we forgot to invite him, didn't we....  
  
Ivy: Naa, lets not. I'm happy with you Pippin! I didn't forget, I just didn't want my ex boyfriend at my wedding.... it would have been way to acward...  
  
Azaelia: But Ivyyy! We could torture him! He was a jerk anyways!  
  
Pippin: You mean he would be jealous of me! C'mon Ivyyyyy! Lets go!  
  
Frodo: Although the thought of torturing Ethan sounds wonderful, I'm actually with Ivy on this one...All I want is some ale and cake! 


	4. The Reception

The Reception  
  
Ivy and Pippin: *Hyper* Ale and cake! Ale and cake! Ale and cake!!!.  
  
Frodo: Now I suppose Merry and Sam can come in.  
  
Azaelia: Yes, I guess so- but NO proposing!  
  
Sam and Merry: * in unison (again)* ok. we get it now. *Look at their less hairy feet*  
  
All Hobbits: Ho ho ho, to the bottle I go, to heal my heart and draw my woe, rain may fall and wind may blow-.  
  
*After many minutes passed of the song being repeated 3 times, then coming to an abrupt halt when the DJ says*  
  
(DJ): And now a dance from the newlyweds!  
  
* Song comes on* Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you, go-  
  
Mrs. Downs (interrupts): Helloooo everybody! I've brought along the all-new HARMONEARS! C'mon kids! Lets sing it!  
  
~Harmonears: What you want! Baby I've got it! What you need, you know I've go it! All I'm asking for is just a little respect, when you get home! Yaaaaaa baby! When you get home! Yayayayaaaa BABY! R-e-s-p-e-c-t!!! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take out TCP! Sock it to- (Cut off by Azaelia who had stolen the DJ's michrophone by then) Azaelia: Oh my god! Mrs. Downs! That was sooo wonderful (Lots of sarcasm in her voice) that there is a crazy mob in the middle of the ocean waiting for you! I'll have the security guards dump you out; I mean escort you there! You get your own Cruise ship there!!!! Thank you Mrs. Downs!!!!!  
  
Everyone at reception: 3 Cheers for Azaelia! Hip hip-hooray! Hip hip- hooray! Hip hip-hooray! Frodo gives Azaelia big hug and thanks he for getting rid of the torture that was only a few minutes ago to his ears! 


	5. The Deciding of the Honeymoon

The Deciding of the Honeymoon  
  
Pippin: Sooo.Now for the big question.  
  
Ivy: I thought the big question was asking us to marry you.  
  
Pippin and Frodo: Where are we going for the honeymoooon!  
  
Azaelia: * Looking at Ivy, both wearing Evil grins on faces* DISNEY CRUISE!!!!!!! * Starts dancing around like a madman due to too much happiness and once again, too much sugar!!!*  
  
Frodo and Pippin: What? (!)  
  
Ivy: You know that little ticket we got- you know, piece of paper- as a wedding gift from Lizzy that you thought was worthless rubbish?  
  
Pippin and Frodo: Yaaa.  
  
Azaelia: Well, it just so happens that it will get us onto an enormous cruise ship that has more luxuries than even magic could give you! Well, kind of.you know what I mean, its absolutely perfect!  
  
Ivy:* Poking Azaelia and whispering to her* Or at least that's what the brochure says.* giggle* 


	6. Misc random thingabob thats supposed to ...

Hello peoples! Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I've been a tad short on the extra free time needed for all of us to type our pathetic stories online.  
  
Yes, it's called being forced to move from one city to another and then not having internet services for a month and a half!!!!!!!!!  
  
Its ok- no don't leave. I'm ok now- just got a little emotional is all.That's ok though because my co-writer (as I am her co-writer) and I have been able to write up more. This story IS INDEED over 40 chappies already, just not typed nor reviewed nor thoroughly revised.  
  
Anyways. I'll write more l8r cause I g2g.I'm rather unfortunately @ school- *hee hee hee* and must get off the computer b4 they boot me out.Ta ta! 


End file.
